


Blue Orchids

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in their usual state of denial when they wander upon a nearby carnival. Could this be what they need to finally face their feelings for each other? Woah, woah, woah! But let's be clear-this is not a date, goddamn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Orchids

"Dean, I hear music."

Cas and Dean were sitting on a park bench eating burgers that they'd picked up from a diner around the corner.

"Yeah, I hear it too."

It was the type of music that would be played at a festival.

"I shall be back after I investigate."

Cas threw away his burger trash, and started to walk towards the music.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean stood up. “You’re just going to leave me here? "

The angel said nothing, and it made a flash of hurt ran through Dean's body.

"Well, I'm not letting you go by yourself." he finally said.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Dean."

Dean was very aware of that, but he didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah, well I'm going with you. Just in case something happens."

He cleared his throat.

"Because we're friends."

Just friends. 

Nothing more.

Obviously.

..........

Sure enough, less than a block from where they had been sitting, a festival had been placed into the middle of town.

" I am not familiar with this event." Castiel said.

"It's called a festival." Dean explained. "It's a park people set up for a few weeks. They have rides, games, and food."

Castiel stared at the twinkling lights in interest.

"Do you wanna go check it out?" Dean asked slowly. 

The angel turned to him.

"You would do that?"

Dean shrugged, ignoring the fluttering of his heart.

"I mean if you want to. We have a lot of hours to kill, and I'm craving kettle corn."

...........

Dean payed for both of their tickets before they were allowed inside.

"Alright, Cas." Dean started. "What do you want to do first?"

He was met with no answer, and when he turned to find the angel, he chuckled.

Castiel was standing in front of a cotton candy machine with a look of complete fascination.

"Do you want some?" Dean asked, snapping Castiel out of his trance.

"What is it?"

"It's called cotton candy."

Castiel looked at the fluffy treat in confusion.

"Why would anyone eat something that is made to produce clothing?"

Dean laughed.

"It's not actual cotton. They just call it cotton candy because it LOOKS like cotton."

The woman in charge of the vendor appeared, and smiled at them.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Um, yeah." Dean pulled out his wallet. "Can we get one medium bag?"

The woman nodded.

"Blue or pink?"

Dean glanced over at Cas, and grinned.

"We'll take blue."

.........

It took Castiel less than two minutes to finish the entire bag.

"I like cotton candy." he decided. "Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean waved off the angel's gratitude.

They continued to walk through the park, until they came upon a shooting game.

There was a conveyor belt with about 50 plastic targets hanging down. In the very back, there was a extremely tiny target; no doubt to keep people from getting the real prizes.

"Those things are ridiculous." Dean commented.

Cas nodded, but his eyes were on something else.

In the back of the game where the rewards were, a large stuffed bee was sitting on the top shelf.

Dean smiled, and walked up to the man running the game.

"How many do I need to hit to get the bee?"

The man was an obvious sleazeball.

"Going for the big one, eh?" he asked, his beady little eyes excited at the chance to leech more money off of someone. "Well, you're given five minutes to shoot every target down, including the one in the back."

The man grinned.

"It's never been done before, but if you do manage to do it, you don't have to pay me."

'Here we go... "

Dean rolled his eyes.

"How much are we talkin?"

"Thirty bucks."

Dean snorted, and looked back at Cas, who was sitting on a bench behind him.

Those motherfucking blue eyes would be the death of him.

"Just give me the gun."

...........

The man stood by the switch to turn on the game, as Dean readied himself.

This was going to be cake.

"Remember, you only have fifty balls. One for each target. You have five minutes."

The game roared to life, and Dean started shooting.

The hunter was already halfway done within two minutes.

A small crowd had gathered around to watch.

Finally, he only had one target left: the tiny one in the back.

Dean grinned, and pulled the trigger.

The rubber bullet hit the target right in the center.

He put down the gun down.

"I'd like my bee now."

The man sighed.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you didn't win the game."

He pointed to the back.

"That target didn't fall."

"What the fuck?" Dean spun around.

Sure enough, the target in the back hadn't fallen.

As he looked closer, he could barely make out a tiny screw that was holding it into place.

"You rigged the game, you piece of shit!"Dean snarled.

The man smirked.

"I'll make you a deal. Double or nothing?"

Dean shook his head, his facial features relaxing.

"I'm actually really tired."

He raised his hands above his head to stretch, giving the sleazeball a good look at the gun he had tucked into the front of his pants.

The man's eyes widened in fear.

"Now," Dean's tone was eerily casual. "I'm pretty sure I saw that last target fall. Isn't that what you saw too?"

The man laughed nervously.

"You're right! My mistake! My eyesight is waning because of my old age. Let me go get your prize for you!"

He literally sprinted to the back; returning with the bee.

"Here you go!"

Dean grinned, putting the bee behind under his arm.

"Have a great night."

He turned around casually, as if he hadn't just threatened to kill a man, and made his way back to Cas.

When the angel saw the bee, his face broke out into the biggest smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

The hunter shrugged.

"That guy needed to be knocked down a few pegs."

Cas stroked his bee lovingly, and for a split second, Dean wished he could throw the stuffed insect into the ocean.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said, touching his arm.

That little touch was enough to set his whole body on fire, and Dean backed away a tad.

"Don't mention it." he smiled. "But seriously, don't mention it. I have a reputation to keep."

Cas laughed, and Dean cursed at himself internally.

'Stop it, Winchester. Just fuckin shake it off....'

"It's getting late." he said. "We probably have time to do one more thing before Sam assumes we're dead."

Cas pointed to the right of Dean, and the brunette's stomach turned.

"You want to ride the ferris wheel?"

"Is that alright with you?"Castiel asked.

"Fine by me." Dean lied. "Let's go."

.....................

Surprisingly, the line to the ferris wheel was very short and before Dean knew it, they were being ushered into a passenger car.

"It's better if you sit on the same side." the employee informed them.

"Of course it is." Dean grumbled under his breath.

When the wheel began to turn, he found himself taken aback at the beauty of being up so high.

The lights from the festival looked amazing in the dark, the sky was beginning to show it's stars, and the beautiful angel next to h-

'Wait, what the fuck?'

Dean shook his head.

This was not him. 

This was the fact that the ferris wheel was the most romantic ride to ever exist in history, and that everything was so beautiful when you're up this high, and that Cas is beautif-

No, no, NO!

"Dean, are you alright?"

The hunter looked over at Castiel.

"Um yeah, of course. Are you enjoying it?"

Cas smiled.

"It's nice to be able to be in the air once again."

Dean was such an ass.

He has been so worried about getting these goddamn THOUGHTS out his head, that he hadn't even remembered how Cas must feeling right now.

After he'd lost his wings, he'd never been able to revisit the sky until now.

"I'm glad that you're happy." Dean returned the smile.

Suddenly, their car stopped.

"Why are we no longer moving?" Cas asked in confusion.

'Oh shit.'

"It's because we're at the top." Dean said, turning to look away from the angel.

Everyone knew what happened when two people stopped at the top of the ferris wheel.

"Why are you not looking at me, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath, and turned back around.

"I was just looking out the window." he shrugged.

"Your heart is beating extremely fast."

Dean swallowed.

"Adrenaline from being up so high."

"Your pupils are dilated."

"Too much soda."

"Your breathing is uneven."

"Mild case of claustrophobia."

Castiel stared at him.

"I don't believe you."

'Why isn't the fucking ferris wheel moving again!?'

"Well," Dean tried to sound offended. "It's the truth."

Castiel's bright blue eyes continued to burn into him for what seemed like centuries before finally turning away.

"You really are a cruel man, Dean Winchester." Castiel laughed.

It wasn't a happy laugh.

It was a laugh of disbelief and hurt.

"I'm cruel?" Dean asked. "I'm a lot of things, but I've never been cruel to y-'

Cas put up a hand to silence him.

"Cruelty comes in different forms." Castiel said softly. "But to teach someone how to love, and then do everything in your power not to love them back..... That form of cruelty is the most devastating of all."

It was at this moment, when all of the feelings Dean had been fighting broke through his walls, and consumed him whole.

The silence that filled the car was suffocating.

"Cas...." Dean said after a good two minutes of quiet.

The angel ignored him.

"Castiel, look at me."

At the mention of his full name, Cas glanced at Dean, who took the opportunity to take hold of his hands, and turn his body towards him.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That's fine. I'll do the talking."

Dean had absolutely no idea what he was going to say, but he knew he had to say SOMETHING before it was too late.

"You're right about me." he started. "I have done everything in my power not to fall for you. And you want to know why? Because everyone I care about ends up dead. The last time I thought you died, I almost went out of my mind. And if you died for real..."

He trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

Castiel was looking at him now.

"Don't get me wrong, that's not the only reason I've fought it. I fought it because I was scared. I'm still scared. Hell, I'm terrified. I've never truly felt this way about anyone before. Love is a weakness, and it gets you killed. That's what I've tried to tell myself since the day I met you. Well, I guess I didn't do a very good job, because I do."

Dean took a deep breath, using Cas's chin to tilted his head upward until their eyes were locked again.

"I....."

The words were on the tip of his tongue, so he tried again.

"I....."

Castiel seemed to understand the struggle he was having, and smiled.

"I know."

Then he leaned forward, and kissed him.

There was no rushing, no desperation.

It was their first kiss, and it was perfect.

When they separated, Cas moved closer until the left side of his body was completely pressed into Dean, just a shooting star flashed through the night sky.

"I believe it is common for humans to make a wish me now." Cas mused. "Do you feel the need?"

Dean looked over at the angel, and chuckled.

"Nah, I'm good."

.......................................................................................

Cas and Dean made it back to their motel around midnight, and before they went inside, Dean grabbed Cas's hand.

"Cas..... I'm sorry."

The angel tilted his head to the side.

"Why?"

The hunter shuffled his feet on the ground.

"Because I couldn't say it."

Castiel smiled.

"There is no reason to apologize, Dean."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, good."

He took out the room key, and opened their door.

Cas went in first, and he quickly followed.

The room was dark, and Dean realized that Sam was probably asleep.

"Well," he said awkwardly. "Goodnight, Cas."

He heard the angel chuckle, and he felt him squeeze his hand.

"Goodnight, Dean."

Castiel let go of his hand, and Dean listened to him go to his room, and close the door.

"Shit....." Dean whispered to himself in awe.

"Well that was adorable."

The sudden voice caused Dean to quickly pull his gun, and point it toward the noise.

A single lamp clicked on to reveal Sam sitting in the corner with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Asshole!" Dean hissed, putting his gun back, and dragging Sam outside the motel room so Cas wouldn't hear.

Sam's expression didn't waver.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you and Cas finally got over yourselves, and got together! 

"We're not together!" Dean whisper-yelled.

"What do you mean? You've already gone on your first date."

"What!?"

"I can smell the kettle corn, Dean."

Dean pondered the statement before running a hand through his brown hair.

"Well... If you want to look at it that way... I suppose one might see it as a-" he cleared his throat. "date."

Sam smirked.

"So did you kiss?"

Dean flinched, and almost succeeded in tripping on air.

"What kind of question is that!?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

The taller Winchester’s features steeled.

“Please don't tell me you plan on doing what you always do, and destroy whatever gives you the slightest glimpse of happiness.” he sighed. “Because I swear to God, if you hurt Cas-”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean cut him off. “I just got him, Sam.”

The brunette looked away.

“There's no way in hell that I'm gonna lose him. Not again.”

“Good.” Sam smiled. “So what are you going to do for your next date?”

“What?”

“Everyone knows that the second date is more important than the first date.”

“I didn't know that!” Dean squawked.

“Of course you didn't.”

Sam chuckled.

“Look, you've got to make it special. For both of you. This isn't a one night stand.”

Dean paused.

“Picnic?”

“Hmm?”

“What about a picnic in the park? It's romantic, right? Romantic but not too over the top?”

Sam stared at him before he burst out laughing.

“You said that way too fast for it to be an original thought. How long have you been planning on asking Cas out?” he wheezed, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter.

Dean felt a blush creep up the back of his neck.

“What, you don't think I can be fucking romantic?”

Sam whiped a tear from his eye.

“Whatever you say, bro. I think that sounds perfect.”

He stood up and stretched before walking over to Dean, and clapping him on the shoulder.

“I'm going to bed, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Dean mumbled sarcastically as his brother walked into their room.

He leaned against the doorframe a moment before following Sam inside.

‘There's no way I'm going to mess this up…..’

.......................................................................................

When Dean woke up in the morning, he stared at the ceiling in awe.

Did yesterday really happen? 

Was he really with Cas?

A smiled colored his face.

Yes. Yes he was.

…..

Dean decided to make Cas breakfast, and he was pleased to find that Sam was nowhere to be found.

God bless his romantic comedy loving brother.

“Dean?” he heard Cas call.

When the angel walked into the small kitchen that they had, Dean grinned brightly.

“Morning.”

Cas smiled back.

“Good morning. What's all this?”

Dean shrugged, flipping a couple pancakes.

“Thought I'd make breakfast.”

He was surprised when Cas came up to him, and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Uh huh.” Dean sputtered, unable to hide his blush in the bright lights off the kitchen.

When the food was ready, both men sat down to eat at the single table the motel possessed.

“So,” Dean started, pouring some syrup on his pancakes. “I was thinking maybe.. If you want to… Ummm… That we might go have a picnic in the park today?”

When Cas looked up at him with his bright blue eyes, Dean's face got even redder.

“But only if you want to!” he added quickly.

Cas beamed.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank, God- I'm mean cool. Yeah. Cool. So how about after we're done, I go to the store and get all the supplies?”

“And I shall set up in the park?” Cas added.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Dean,” Cas tipped his head to the side. “Do picnics involve honey?”

The hunter let out a laugh.

“Well, ours sure as hell does.”

.......................................................................................

Wal-Mart never ceased to amaze him.

Dean had been there ten minutes, and he'd already seen a grown ass man wearing a Dora the Explorer onesie, two twin boys with tin foil hats, and a group of teenage girls dressed up as One Direction.

He'd gotten all of the usual essentials like bread, turkey, watermelon, and barbecue chips; but he'd also gotten several other off the book items including honeybuns, honey flavored candy, honey tarts-

Pretty much everything honey, ok?

Dean was on his way to the checkout when something caught his eye that made him smile.

Walking over to the produce aisle, he paused over a large barrel of flowers.

There were all kinds; daisies, tulips, and even roses.

However, the ones that grabbed his attention were the single bouquet of blue orchids that decorated the adjustment.

Dean carefully picked them up, and sat them in his cart.

It was ok to get other dudes flowers, right?

Who gives a shit? They matched Cas's eyes perfectly, and that's all there was to it.

“Blue flowers, huh?” a voice behind him pondered.

Dean turned around to find a little old women standing the with a fond smile.

“You know, most people think red is the most romantic color for flowers, but I happen to think that blue goes even deeper.”

“Really?” Dean questioned in interest.

“You see, blue stands for a love so pure and so right that it soothes the soul, and calms the brain.” the woman said. 

She looked up at Dean with a wry grin.

“Does that sound about right?”

Dean chuckled.

“Absolutely.”

…..

When Dean got back to Baby, he chose to sit everything in the backseat except the orchids.

He placed them in the passenger seat beside him gingerly.

Driving back to Cas going the right speed limit was complete torture, but the thought of risking Baby kept him sane.

When he got to a red light, he took out his phone, and sent a quick text to Cas-

{ Be there in 3 :) }

“Finally!” he rolled his eyes when the light turned green.

Pressing the gas pedal, his impala shot forward.

The hunter whistled an old ACDC song happily as he drove along.

He never saw the semi coming.

The blue orchids remained untouched in the passenger seat.

.......................................................................................

Castiel checked the time on his phone.

Dean had sent him the message ten minutes ago.

Perhaps traffic was bad.

The angel laid back against the checkered blanket he'd set up under an oak tree.

He smiled.

What was a few more minutes anyway?

He'd waited for Dean forever.


End file.
